Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 August 2016
23:56:53 TheMysteriouswatcher: Ripperino 23:57:01 MaxiGamer WiiU: indeed 00:11:00 Okaminarutofan999: Fucc 00:11:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: succ 00:11:15 Okaminarutofan999: Ducc 00:11:21 MaxiGamer WiiU: lucc 00:11:29 Okaminarutofan999: Aucc 00:11:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: kucc 00:11:41 Okaminarutofan999: Uucc 00:11:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: Cccc 00:12:06 Okaminarutofan999: Pe- I mean pucc 00:12:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: lel 00:12:31 Okaminarutofan999: Yucc 00:12:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: Iucc 00:12:52 Okaminarutofan999: qucc 00:14:08 MaxiGamer WiiU: >tmw I call you on skype by mistake 00:14:26 Okaminarutofan999: Fucc u 00:14:35 MaxiGamer WiiU: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 00:14:52 Okaminarutofan999: Jk I <3 u 00:15:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: I <3 u 2 bae 00:22:58 TheMysteriouswatcher: cucumbucc 00:24:30 Okaminarutofan999: TheMysteriousSucc 00:24:38 Okaminarutofan999: Succfan999 00:24:58 Okaminarutofan999: SuccGamer FuccU 00:25:15 Okaminarutofan999: SachiFucc 00:30:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: SuccParty 00:35:27 TheMysteriouswatcher: The Mysterious Succer 00:35:30 TheMysteriouswatcher: lolwat 00:35:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 00:52:29 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:52:37 SouthParkClydeFan: I need a venting partner 00:53:06 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh. Erm you can vent to me 00:53:24 Okaminarutofan999: You can vent to me too if you need 00:53:46 SouthParkClydeFan: Alright but PM since I cant do it with sachibot here 00:54:10 Okaminarutofan999: Actually, vent to me instead, since Maxi should be paying attention... Hint hint Maxi 00:54:22 SouthParkClydeFan: Illl tell the story to you too okami in pm after maxi 01:05:09 SouthParkClydeFan: Done 01:06:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:06:52 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:06:53 SouthParkClydeFan: Oops 01:06:58 SouthParkClydeFan: exited out 01:07:01 SouthParkClydeFan: by accident 01:07:33 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:07:38 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:07:49 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 01:07:57 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 01:15:06 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 01:15:16 Noire Noshivoka: someone say succ 01:15:19 SouthParkClydeFan: hey 01:15:22 Noire Noshivoka: SUCC 01:15:27 Noire Noshivoka: MA PAINIS 01:15:28 Noire Noshivoka: HAHA 01:15:45 MaxiGamer WiiU: fucc 01:15:49 Noire Noshivoka: i AM 01:15:50 Noire Noshivoka: on 01:15:52 Noire Noshivoka: CRACK 01:15:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: good 01:17:38 Noire Noshivoka: https://youtu.be/PFHDZR4HPyY?t=39s 01:17:56 MaxiGamer WiiU: amazing 01:20:11 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:21:18 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 01:22:27 SouthParkClydeFan: short stay 01:23:46 TheMysteriouswatcher: If you still need it, feel free to talk to me too. 01:24:56 SouthParkClydeFan: Nah 01:27:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:27:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:27:30 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:29:44 TheMysteriouswatcher: Alright. But this goes out to anyone in this chat; if you ever feel bad or down, I'll be more than happy to give you my ear and words. 01:29:45 TheMysteriouswatcher: <3 01:30:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: Why thanks c: 01:31:24 SouthParkClydeFan: Im the worst comforter ever despite being a very miserable individual myself so no one come to me when youre upset 01:39:36 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 02:32:56 TheMysteriouswatcher: Goodnight, friends. 02:33:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: Night, sleep well 02:33:26 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 03:20:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 03:20:59 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 03:33:46 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 03:33:48 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 03:34:47 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 03:34:49 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 03:56:31 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>Clyde!!!! :] 03:56:31 SachiBot: Clyde!!!! :] 03:56:33 SouthParkClydeFan: <3 04:13:48 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 04:14:10 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 04:14:11 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 04:25:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:29:10 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 04:29:13 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 05:13:34 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 05:14:02 Solar Metca: Admimin! 05:14:04 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 05:14:06 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 05:14:08 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 05:14:09 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 05:14:23 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh hey 05:14:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: what is it 05:14:35 Solar Metca: Nothing 05:14:41 Solar Metca: I just wanted to say hi 05:14:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh ok 05:15:22 Solar Metca: I'm still wondering if i should just leave the 2U page as it is 05:15:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm.. I think you should, yeah. constant edit war can start to get annoying 05:16:29 Solar Metca: Okay. 05:19:17 Solar Metca: I'll be going then. Gonna play some Mass Effect. 05:19:49 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 05:19:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: All right bye Category:Chat_logs/2016